


Less Than A Week

by klutzy_girl



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Infidelity, One Shot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to "Everyone Says I Love You". Rachel finds out she's pregnant less than a week after Miles leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than A Week

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Revolution and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Rachel found out she was pregnant less than a week after Miles left. Six days later, actually. She had felt weird for a few days, but brushed it off as residual issues from Miles abandoning her. Then she realized she was late and proceeded to panic. Rachel tried to calm herself down when she realized she should take a first test before she flipped the fuck out and stopped at the grocery store on the way home.

When the pregnancy test came up positive – like she thought it would, but hoped it wouldn’t – Rachel clapped a hand over her mouth and sobbed. She was having a baby and had no clue whether her husband or brother-in-law was the father. She and Ben had had sex a few times in the past few months, but she and Miles had fucked way more often than that, especially since he had been able to leave soon. How could she have made such a rookie mistake like this? She felt like an idiot. Rachel did want to be a mom, but not like this. She wanted to be in love and happy before she had children. Well, she was in love, but not with her husband, and she definitely wasn’t happy.

But maybe this baby could be a good thing. It didn’t have to be bad – she could definitely turn the pregnancy into a positive. Miles and Ben would never have to know the truth (hopefully, anyway) and she could make this work. Maybe the baby would even save her marriage. Besides, Miles didn’t love her and she wasn’t about to trap him. He didn’t deserve that. Sure, Ben didn’t deserve to have to raise the baby possibly conceived by his brother, but maybe it was his kid. Rachel hoped so. That way there wouldn’t be any drama or paternity issues or some other shit like that.

So when Ben came home from work, she plastered a fake smile on her face and told him about the pregnancy. “We’re having a baby, Ben!”

He hadn’t been expecting this news, but he was thrilled. He picked her up and kissed her. “I am so happy, Rachel.” 

“I’m glad.” She felt guilty, but pushed that feeling away. It wasn’t wanted right now.

When Charlotte was born eight months later, Rachel just knew she was Miles’ daughter and secretly did a paternity test when he came to visit when the baby was a few months old. It proved conclusively that Miles was her father, but she immediately shredded the papers and never spoke of it again. Ben loved being a father, Charlie adored him, and she wasn’t about to take that way from either of them. It wasn’t the end of the world. 

So it’s now twenty years later and she’s managed to keep up the charade. If Miles ever suspected, he’s never said anything, and for that, Rachel is grateful. She thinks her father knows, but he’s never said anything either. 

The truth is going to crumble down on her like a house of cards, but Rachel doesn’t yet know that. Miles is dying on her and just said she’s the One and it’s only now that she’s realizing she made all the wrong choices. She should have told him she was pregnant, should have left Ben. If they survive this, she’s going to tell Charlie and Miles the truth they deserve to know a long time ago. And if they hate her, that’s okay. Rachel can handle it. 

It’s going to be bad and the fallout will be epic (Aaron and Monroe will complain about the awkwardness and anger for months), but the truth needed to be told. And it always comes out anyway. And Rachel feels a weight lifted off her shoulders that’s been there for years.


End file.
